callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ICR-1
The ICR-1 is an assault rifle appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The ICR-1 can be commonly found around the campaign. Specifications *Ammo: 5.56x45mm *Length: 900mm *Weight: 3.5kg *Barrel: 368mm *Production Years: 2042 - Present *Country of Origin: United States Multiplayer The ICR-1 is unlocked at level 16. The ICR-1 is a low-damage-per-bullet assault rifle. At most ranges, the ICR-1 will take either four to five shots to kill. This is low for the assault rifle class, and is tied with the HVK-30 and M8A7 for the lowest damage per shot in its class. Unlike the HVK-30, the ICR-1 also possesses an average fire rate, making the ICR-1's time-to-kill ratio quite slow. The ICR-1 has medium penetration, and in Hardcore game modes, the ICR-1 is generally hit-or-miss in terms of one shot kills. Its one shot kill range is good at best, and won't match weapons like the XR-2, Man-O-War, or the M8A7 in terms of lethality. The ICR-1's fire rate, as already stated, is average for its class. The ICR-1 will fire at 600 RPM. This rate of fire is slow overall, but for the assault rifle class, it is quite good, and is only outdone by the HVK-30 and just barely by the KN-44 in terms of overall fire rate. Due to its low rate of fire, this makes the ICR-1 have a long time-to-kill ratio in comparison to other assault rifles. The ICR-1's selling point is its extreme accuracy. The ICR-1 has good iron sights, and the recoil per shot is very low, as the weapon kicks both minimally and predictably and, due to the average rate of fire, allows the center-speed to counteract a lot of the recoil. The ICR-1 has a 30 round magazine capacity, which is standard for the assault rifle class. Due to the ICR-1's low damage, reloads may be more frequent. However, the slower fire rate may also help alleviate this somewhat. The ICR-1 has the standard assortment of attachments in its class available to it. The optical attachments are worth considering, as some players might not like the iron sights due to the somewhat large rear sight. Optics can give better clarity of targets making target acquisition and focusing on targets easier. The magazine modifying attachments, Extended Mag and Fast Mag, are well worth considering. The ICR-1 uses a lot of ammunition due to its lower damage per shot. The default reload time is already fairly fast, at just over two seconds, which makes Extended Mag a much more valuable option. The Adjustable Stock and Quickdraw Handle are good options for the ICR-1, which fits best as a medium range assault rifle. With these two attachments, its performance increases, allowing the user to aim quickly and avoid incoming fire easier. FMJ isn't the best attachment to consider on the ICR-1, as its low damage per bullet discourages players from shooting through walls. High Caliber, however, is a great attachment to use on the ICR-1, as the increased headshot multiplier allows players to potentially net three hit kills with a headshot, making the ICR-1's time-to-kill profile much faster. The Laser Sight is a good attachment to consider, as it makes the ICR-1 more accurate when firing from the hip. The ICR-1 is one of the more forgiving assault rifles to fire from the hip thanks to its rate of fire, making the ICR-1 quite workable in close quarters. The Suppressor will cut down severely on the ICR-1's four shot kill range; however, due to the ICR-1's rate of fire, lower damage per bullet, and low damage differential, the ICR-1 is one of the best Assault Rifles to use a Suppressor with. The user is always at risk of losing a straight gunfight by a matter of one bullet, due to the ICR-1's low damage per shot. If the player can use the suppressor properly, the player will be able to easily take enemies by surprise, while not sacrificing too much in the form of power. Long Barrel is a good attachment to consider on the ICR-1, as it increases the ICR-1's four shot kill range, making it more powerful. This attachment is extremely powerful in Hardcore game modes, as Long Barrel will affect the one shot kill range of the ICR-1 positively, making Long Barrel a great choice for Hardcore game modes. Outside of Hardcore game modes, the Long Barrel is fairly decent, as the player will usually get the benefit of the long barrel in medium range combat. Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Fast Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Zombies The ICR-1 appears in Zombies, where it can be obtained from the Mystery Box as well as a wall buy in Verrückt, Zetsubou No Shima, Kino Der Toten, Origins and Gorod Krovi for 1500 points. It sports itself as an above average wall weapon, featuring a stable fire rate, dependable damage and a reliable accuracy. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Illuminated Deanimator, which has increased damage, more reserve ammo, and a larger magazine capacity. ICR-1 vs Illuminated Deanimator Gallery ICR-1 BO3.png|The ICR-1 in first person ICR-1 iron sights BO3.png|The ICR-1's iron sights ICR-1 reloading BO3.png|Reloading the ICR-1 ICR-1 Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the ICR-1 Call of Duty: Mobile The ICR-1 was added to Call of Duty: Mobile. Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Tactical Scope Other *Foregrip *Suppressor *Extended Mag *Quickdraw *Laser Sight *Stock *Fast Reload *FMJ Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops III *When the foregrip is equipped, the strap on the handguard will be removed. *Oddly, FMJ adds an integral laser sight on top of the barrel. *"108"￼ can be seen written on the side of the weapon. This can be easily seen in first person view without any camouflage. *Atop the charging handle, "E-5239/0" can be seen. This is easiest to see in the Paintshop. *On the left side of the weapon, "TB/829-15" Can be seen, but only in the Paintshop. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Assault Rifles